


That's Not Possible

by reynabethh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynabethh/pseuds/reynabethh
Summary: Prompt: "Wanna bet?"





	That's Not Possible

When Tim finally got back to his apartment, it was midnight. He hadn’t eaten since noon and he was exhausted. He was also filthy and in extreme need of a shower, which was what worried him the most. 

Closing the door behind him, he listened to see if a certain someone was in his apartment, again. He definitely heard the shower running, and the bathroom light was on. 

Yeah, his sister was definitely there. “Cass, I need the shower!” he said, dragging mud all over the floor as he walked to the bathroom. 

“Meditating.” She said in a steady, neutral voice. 

“Look, I don’t care that you take ten showers a day, all in my apartment. I like your company. But seriously! I need it, for like, five minutes.”

“Find another one.”

“This is literally my shower! I can’t! What’s wrong with staying at Barbara’s, anyway?”

“She makes me go outside too much.”

She was probably just having a bad day, not unlike him. And if Cass was having a bad day? She would be in there for another hour and a half, at least. 

That was the last answer he got out of her. He sank down to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall. He considered his options. 

He had none. 

He was too tired to think, too tired to drag himself over to Dick’s, too tired to do anything. The case he’d been working on all day was a nasty one. It wasn’t even two in the morning yet and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Well, that was the main thing he wanted to do, anyway. The problem was that he stomach would never let him get to sleep before he ate something, and there was no way he was eating anything before he got clean.

Before he could wallow in his thoughts for long, his phone rang. He answered it without checking the caller ID. Caller IDs are for people with working brains. 

“Hey buddy. You doing alright?” It was Conner. Why did Conner have to be calling him when he felt like shit? As much as Tim liked the sound of his voice, he didn’t want to be seen like this by someone he had a crush on. It only added to his list of problems. 

Not that he had a crush on Conner. Tim Drake didn’t do “crushes.” He just straight up fell in love.

“Why are you calling? It’s late.” He hoped he sounded more concerned than rude. 

“Did I just hear Tim Drake refer to midnight as late?” Tim sighed. He didn’t have an answer to that. There was a short period of silence before Conner said, “Can you tell me what’s up?”

He tried not to sigh again. He didn’t need to dump all his problems on Conner. No one needed that. Conner didn’t need that. 

There was more silence. Miraculously, Conner didn’t hang up on him. “Cass won’t get out of the shower and I’m tired as fuck.” Tim ended up saying.

That was when Conner hung up on him. He probably had more important things to do. Tim rolled his eyes and threw his phone across the hallway. Hey lay down and let his face lie against the floor. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked. 

Five minutes later he heard his window open. Great. Now he had to deal with Dick or Jason dropping in for a visit. Maybe one of them would do something dumb enough to get Cass out of the shower and punch them. 

He didn’t bother getting off the floor. 

“Tim? Buddy? You still here?” Conner? What was he doing here?

“Mmmpff” Tim rolled over and mumbled into the wall. He was vaguely aware of the biggest crush he’d ever had standing next to him, leaning over in attempt to see his face. 

“Okay, get up. I’m going to take you back to the farm.” 

“Too far…” Did Conner really think he was up for that kind of trip? Didn’t he see that he was having a near death experience? All because of his very own sister?

“Dude, it took me five minutes to get here. It won’t take any longer to get back. You don’t weigh that much.”

“Liar. That’s not possible.” Tim crossed his arms and tried to sink into the wall or through the floor. It didn’t work out very well.

“Wanna bet?” 

“Okay. Still won’t believe you.” 

“Yes you will. If I can get you back to the farm in under five minutes, you have to have breakfast in bed and take a day off tomorrow. If I can’t, I’ll apologize. I’ll actually say I’m sorry. I’ll bring you back to your apartment and you can go back to sleeping on the floor. I’ll even change my shirt for once.” Conner sounded slightly annoyed.

“Fine.” Tim said. He still didn’t believe him. 

That is, until Conner picked him up and they were suddenly outside, flying incredibly fast. 

He was vaguely aware of the cold air around him, but mostly he could only feel the heat coming off of Conner’s body. It was addicting. He wanted to lie in his arms forever. Nothing had ever felt so relaxing. 

At the same time, he could feel the wind blowing past them. It was better than the feeling of jumping off one of Gotham’s tallest buildings. Better because it was faster and more exciting, but also because it felt safer. There was no possible scenario of him falling to his death, no scenario where Conner would let go of him. 

He was holding Tim tightly to his chest, and Tim was suddenly very aware of how close they were. From where he was being held, it would be very easy for him to lean up and kiss him, or at least kiss his chin. Conner had a cute chin.

Before he could do anything drastic, however, Conner was putting him down in his room. He took a timer out and showed it to him. It read four minutes and fifty seconds. “I win.” He said.

“Okay.” Tim smiled. He couldn’t help it, Conner looked so proud of himself. He looked even happier when he saw Tim’s smile, as if making him smile meant the world to him. 

Conner looked at him like an excited puppy for another minute or so. Then he cleared his throat. “Right. Okay. Go get in the shower. I’ll heat up some leftovers for you.” He threw a towel at him and went towards the kitchen. 

Tim stared at the towel for a couple of minutes, not really sure if his brain was awake enough to process anything that just happened. Then he headed towards the bathroom and got in the shower.

Tim was the opposite of his sister, he didn’t like showers. He didn’t spend hours in them. Sure, they helped clear his thoughts when he was having a hard day, but they never helped him relax. The water only made it harder for him to meditate. This time, however, he couldn’t help but let body relax in the hot water.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was at Conner’s place, and he didn’t have any work to do. Conner would probably physically restrain him if he tried to work on any cases in the next thirty six hours. 

He finished cleaning off the sweat and general dirt that came from being out in Bludhaven all day, turned off the water, and got out. He quickly left the bathroom to put on one of Conner’s many Superboy shirts and a pair of his pajamas. It was all way too big for him, but he felt oddly comfortable. Extremely hungry, but comfortable.

He sat down on the bed, fighting the urge to curl up and fall asleep in it. He took Conner’s pillow and hugged it to his chest instead. 

Conner appeared at the door soon after. He had Chinese food in his hands. “Uh…” He walked into the room, looked at Tim, looked away, tried to look at Tim again, then blushed and settled on staring at the food he was carrying. “I couldn’t find any leftovers… so I went to get you some takeout. I think I remember you saying you liked this stuff, but if you don’t I can get you something else.”

“That’s…” Wow. Tim didn’t know what to say, so he just smiled, trying to focus all his love for Conner into the smile. It didn’t work very well, he had too much love for him. “That’s very sweet of you,” He said.

Conner handed him the package of food and sat down next to him. His face was bright red, but Tim was too hungry to put any thought into it. He sat cross-legged on the bed, immediately digging into the food. Only after a couple of mouthfuls did he think to offer some to Conner. 

“Um, I’ll go get a fork.” He said. He left the room, tripping over something twice and stubbing his toe once. Well he didn’t exactly stub his toe. It was more like his toe hit the wall at the corner of the room and left a hole in it. 

Tim didn’t wait for him to come back. He hadn’t eaten in over twelve hours and he needed food to be able to think properly. By the time Conner came back, (without even bringing a fork) he’d finished eating. He was beginning to regain the power of thinking clearly. 

“So… you can sleep in my bed.” He said. “Uh, not with me in it, or anything… I’ll go sleep on the couch with Krypto. He likes cuddling.” 

“Conner, is something making you nervous?” Tim said.

“What? No! Everything’s fine… as far as I know. I can call Vic to see if everything’s all right at the tower, if you’re worried. Not that I think you worry too much… or that you can’t call him yourself! Because I definitely believe you could do that. I…” He rubbed his forehead. “Jesus. I’m just going to shut up and go to bed.” 

“No.” He got up and grabbed Conner’s arm. It was a nice arm, in his opinion.

“Am I making you nervous?” Tim asked. “Because if you are, you don’t need to be. We’re best friends. What brought this on?”

“Cass called me. She said you were having a bad day and you’d probably appreciate it if I gave you a call because she says I make you happy because you really like me and I don’t know if she was joking or not because I don’t understand her sense of humour at all but I really like you and I hope she wasn’t joking and fuck I shouldn’t say this to you! I completely forgot what I was originally going to say now and… shutting up sounds like an extremely good idea so I’m gonna do that.”

Tim, being good friends with people who didn’t make much sense when they talked (see: Bart Allen), managed to understand everything Conner just said. Never before had he experienced so many emotions at once. Conner just admitted he liked him? Holy fuck. Maybe he just meant that Tim was an extra good friend. In any case, his heart started beating faster than he thought was possible. 

Also, he really needed to have a talk with Cass about privacy. 

“Cass doesn’t make jokes that often.” Tim said. 

“Oh.” Conner said. 

“I really like you.” 

“Oh.”

He took Conner’s other arm and slid his hand down it until they were holding hands. Then stood up on his toes and placed a kiss on his mouth.

“Oh.” Conner said, again. “I really like you too.” 

Tim kissed him again. This time, Conner lifted him up. Kissing him while being in his arms was the best sensation Tim had felt in a long time. “Hmm... Is Krypto going to get lonely if you sleep in the bed with me instead?

Conner laughed. He was more relaxed. “Not if you don’t mind him sharing the bed as well.” He said. He put Tim down on the bed and called for his dog. Krypto came running and looked at Conner expectantly, who lay down next to Tim, wrapped his arms around him, and nodded to give the dog permission to jump on the bed. 

Conner fell asleep relatively fast. It took Tim a bit longer to fall asleep, since he first had to give Krypto a warning look that communicated ‘if you wake me up by liking my face, we are not going to be friends.”  
After he was satisfied that the dog understood his message, he buried his face in Conner’s neck and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos will clear my skin + water my crops!!


End file.
